Prior art counter track joints comprise an even number of pairs of tracks. The first half of said pairs of tracks opens towards the aperture end of the outer joint part. The other half of said pairs of tracks opens towards the attaching end of the outer joint part. The pairs of tracks of the first type and second type are arranged so as to alternate if viewed in the circumferential direction. The tracks are arranged on meridian planes R which, in the circumferential direction, comprise uniform pitch angles of 360°/n, with n being the number of pairs of tracks, e.g. 6, 8, 10.
The alternating pairs of tracks are curved in such a way that, in the joint center plane EM, they comprise a tangent angle α1, α2 at the track base lines, which angles are identical in size, but differ in respect of orientation, and the track extensions of the alternating pairs of tracks are mirrored with reference to the joint center plane.
Prior art counter track joints permit only a relatively small articulation angle of 35°, which is due to the pairs of tracks opening towards the attaching end of the outer joint part and closing towards the aperture end and having to be relatively short towards the aperture end to allow the cage to be mounted in the outer joint part.
U.S. Publication No. 2004/0116192 proposes counter track joints wherein the second pairs of tracks are provided with different track shapes which also include track center lines extending in an S-shaped way and having a turning point in the outer joint part and in the inner joint part. The track center lines are defined as being the path of the centers of the balls in the ball tracks.